1. Technical Field
The present invention applies to the problems encountered with the lid seal after the pouring of contents from a container, especially paint from a container of paint. The container is usually metal. The lid is mostly flat with a deep underside lip near its circumference which acts as a male insert into a groove shape around the top perimeter of the container. There actually are two concentric grooves around the top of the container. The lid seal is formed in the inner groove. The lid seal is created by tapping the lid lip down into the larger groove. In the pouring of contents from the container, the container groove (or grooves) for its lid becomes inundated with the contents. Liquid usually runs down the side of the container after the pouring. The liquid left in the groove is removed only with difficulty. Liquids, especially paint, which solidify upon contact with air will coat the groove and prevent the lid's being resealed air-tight. Prying the dried residue out of the groove results in chunks of residue contaminating the contents of the container.
2. Description of the Related Art
The only known previous solution to this is a technique used by some people of hammering holes with a nail into the groove so that the liquid drains back into the container after the pouring. Still, the groove does not drain completely.